secret_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Combinations
"Magic is in the eye of the beholder~" Book_Of_Air.jpg|Book of Air. ''Air. '''Air' is one of the pure elements, the roots of all primal magic, but combining it with other elements can create further and varied specializations. The possible amount of combinations are endless. Sand: A combination of Earth and Air that creates Sand, which can be manipulated into swirls and storms of sand grains. Heat: When combined with Fire, it becomes sheer flame, or heat, the ability to produce and manipulate invisible blasts of seering heat. Cold: Air and Water can combine into ice, the ability to create crystalline shards of ice and snow. Lightening: Light combines with Air to make lightening, the electrical energy of the Heavens. Affectionally dubbed "crackle mages", manipulators of lightening can spawn blasts of golden electricty from their bodies. Plague: Combined with Air, Dark becomes plague, the ability to create and manipulate deadly dieases and toxins through the air. ''Water. '''Water' is the pure element of fluidly, intelligence and cunning. Transparent and ever-flowing, it seeps through the cracks in stone, as easy as it can smash it to pieces. Water mages are cunning and intelligent, opportunistic and cold. Never underestimate what a drop of water can do, especially not in the hands of a sorcerer. Mud: Combined with Earth, water allows the manipulation of thick and heavy mud. Blood: Combined with Dark, it allows the manipulation of blood, of the users body, or the body of others. Mirror: Light and Water combine into mirror magic, the ability to copy and duplicate an element for a short amount of time. ''Earth. '''Earth' is the element of calm, control and thoughtful contemptation. Unmoving and resistant, Earth will never break or bend. It appeals to mages with a strong sense of courage and determination. Earth is a tricky element to manipulate, because a sorcerer must have complete faith in their ability, and unmoving in their determination and cause. An Earth mage won't use magic for nothing, but when they do, it is in every fiber of their being. Magma: Combined with Fire, it allows the user to manipulate molten rock. Life: Combined with Light. Earth Creates the force of Life, the power to heal and breathe plant and animal life into being. Decay: Combined with Dark, Earth becomes magic of Decay, the ability to weaken and ultimately consume, animate, and inanimate matter. ''Fire. '''Fire '''is the primal force of heat, passion, will and fury. One of the elements that appeal to the mages of white-hot personality's or unpredictable personality's. Fire is a dangerous element to master. Because it channels the raw emotions of a mage into pure primal power. Loss of control is exceedingly likely, as the results of loss of control are usually catastrophic. '''Steam: '''When combined with Water it will create steam, the ability to manipulate blasts of scalding water vapor. '''Flare:' Combined with Light, Fire becomes flare, the ability to produce golden-white flames that burn for a seemingly infinite amount of time and damage creatures of darkness. Hellfire: WIth Dark, Fire becomes Hellfire, a very faint blue fire that burns surprisingly quickly, eating away at metal and stone as easily as skin and flesh.